Liquids for transmitting heat are used in a large number of technical fields, for example in order to conduct away heat which is generated or to discharge this heat elsewhere.
Internal combustion engines, in particular modern diesel engines, for example for utility vehicles or passenger cars, have in some cases such a high level of efficiency that under certain operating conditions the waste heat which is generated by the engine during the combustion of the fuel is not available to a sufficient degree. The waste heat of the internal combustion engine can be used, for example, to heat a vehicle's cab.
Furthermore, comparatively high proportions of undesired NOx emissions, whose generation is temperature-dependent, may occur during the cold start of internal combustion engines. The NOx emissions can be reduced by heating the cold engine more quickly or the associated maximum exhaust gas temperature which can be reached more quickly.